I love you too
by jordan xoxo
Summary: One-shot. Percabeth. I suck at summaries so just R&R and enjoy! Rated M just incase but nothing really bad. All human


Annabeth was sitting in her room when Percy walked in. "Hey are you coming to the party at Thal's place tonight?" he asked, secretly hoping she'd say yes. See Percy had had a crush on Annabeth ever since they were 15. She looked up from her book and sighed, "Yeah I guess I can call Luke and ask him if he'll go with me." Percy's heart dropped at the mention of her boyfriend, the former high school QB Luke. Percy knew what Luke really did when he wasn't with Annabeth, but he didn't want to hurt her so he never said anything, so he changed the subject. "I was thinking that we could go together. I miss you Wise Girl," he said as she made her way to her closet to look for something to wear. "You know he doesn't like it when I go off with you Perce. People think that we're dating when we show up to things together," she says with her back to him. He sighs and moves towards the door, "Okay Annie...I guess I'll see you there." Annabeth quickly turns around, "Seaweed Brain wait! Do you think Luke will like the blue dress or the black one?" Percy just looks at the wall and mumbles, "Blue one," then steps out of the room and walks to his truck. He slams his fist into the side of it and climbs in. He decided to go to Luke's.

o.O.o

Luke had just got finished with the girl he brought home from the bar last night when there was a knock on the door. He quickly payed the girl and let Percy in. "Really Luke? Another one? Where was Annabeth?" Percy asked with one eyebrow raised. Luke just shrugged and grinned, "Come on did you see her ass? Even Annabeth would've probably been okay with me laying that." Percy shoved past Luke and went to his fridge to grab a beer. "Bro, what the hell? Are you mad at me or something?" Luke asked. Percy just shook his head and took a sip of his beer, "Dude Annabeth is my bestfriend and I don't want to see her hurt by one of my friends." Luke nodded and grabbed a beer for himself, "Look she called me about that party tonight and I promised myself that that was the last girl. I don't want to see her hurt either." Percy laughed harshly, "Yeah tell that to the 10 girls you've banged in the last three weeks. Dude if you don't want her anymore, let her go. She deserves better." Luke glared at him and slammed his beer down, breaking the glass. "You don't know what the hell I feel for her so shut up! And another thing, if she finds out about any of this, I'm telling her that you knew about it. If I go down, you're going with me." Percy just finished his beer and left.

o.O.o

Annabeth was dancing with Thalia, her other bestfriend, when Percy and Luke walked up. Thalia glared at Luke and hugged Percy while whispering, "How many this week?" Percy looked at her sadly and held up 2 fingers. Luke hugged Annabeth and handed her a drink, "Hey babe," he said while kissing her. Thalia looked at Percy sadly, because she knew of the crush and the constant cheating, and she also knew this was killing him. He gave her a sad smile while they both watched as Annabeth kissed Luke. Thalia grabbed Percy and pulled him into the kitchen with her, "You don't need to torture yourself like that Perce. You need to tell her. And I'm not just talking about the cheating." Percy waved his hands in the air for effect, "I can't! Both things will ruin our friendship." Thalia mentally face-palmed at the way he was so oblivious when it came to Annabeth. She heard a door shut near by and she tapped Percy. "Percy I just saw a blonde guy go in there with a brunette girl..." They both walked to the door and pressed their ears to it. "Oh god...Luke!" moan "Harder Luke!" another moan. Thalia looked at Percy with wide eyes. "GO GET ANNABETH!" Percy quickly went to find Annabeth. She was standing by the DJ talking to Piper. "Annabeth I need you now," Percy said in an urgent tone. She quickly muttered an apology to Piper and followed Percy to a door where Thalia was standing. "Guys what's going on?" she asked with a tinge of worry in her voice. They both exchanged sad looks and opened the door, revealing Luke having sex with a brunette. Luke immediately stopped what he was doing and looked back, "We're kind of busy in he...Annabeth it's not what it looks like!" He exclaimed and jumped out of the bed completely naked (not helping what he just said much) and started moving toward her. Annabeth had tears streaming down her cheeks, "How many Luke? In the past three years, how many?" Luke was trying to grab her but she slapped him. "36...but Annabeth I love you! Don't do this," he begged. Annabeth kicked him in the balls and laughed harshly, "We're through. Suck on that you worthless man whore!" and then she ran.

o.O.o

Percy was driving along a street when he found her. Annabeth was sitting on the curb in the rain. He stopped his truck and got out. "Annabeth...Annie please come with me," he begged. She shook her head, but held up her arms. Percy had learned through college that that signal meant carry me so he bent down and scooped her up bridal style. Once back in the truck, he covered her with the jacket he had in his truck and let her lay her head on his shoulder. They drove like that for a while until she spoke softly, "Perce I don't want to go back to my place. _He _has a key. Can I stay with you?" Percy took a left to head back to his apartment and sighed, "Annabeth you don't even have to ask. Of course you can stay with me." They were silent the rest of the drive back to his apartment. Once inside, he turned on a hot shower for her and gave her a t-shirt she could sleep in. "Thank you Seaweed Brain," she said with a sniffle. "Anytime Wise Girl," he said, wiping the stray tear that fell from her beautiful gray eyes. She smiled and shut the bathroom door.

When she got out of the shower, she quickly dried her hair and slipped on the shirt Percy had given her. It smelled like him, and she couldn't help the smile that came across her face when she looked at how big the shirt was on her. Once she had made sure she didn't look extremely terrible, she walked out into Percy's living room. He was sitting on the couch and looked up when she came into the room, "Well someone looks beautiful," he said with a smile. Annabeth just grinned and rolled her eyes, then joined him on the couch. "So what are we going to do?" she said while poking his chest. He swatted at her hand and laughed, "I was hoping talk and not violating each other with pokes." Annabeth smiled and said, "Maybe I like poking you," as she poked his bicep. A mischievous grin crossed Percy's face and he tackled her onto the couch and began poking her repeatedly. She giggled and tried to push her off, "Seaweed Brain! Stop it! That tickles." After a few minutes, Percy stopped and looked down at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asks. He smiles and shakes his head. "No you're just beautiful...So beautiful," He whispers and leans in. Annabeth doesn't push him away. "Percy..." she says right before their lips meet. Percy kissed her softly at first and then with more urgency. After a few minutes of kissing, Percy lifted her up and Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist. "Percy..." kiss "Are you sure..." kiss "You wanna do this?" another few kisses. He just smiled against her mouth and whispered, "Well duh." They finally got to his room and Percy layed her gently onto the bed. With every kiss, every touch, every caress, they fell deeper. Once all of their clothes were gone...Percy just stared at her and whispered, "You're just...beautiful Annabeth." She smiled and kissed him gently. And with that, they were joined in a whole other way. And it went on like that for hours...

o.O.o

Annabeth woke to an empty bed and a sheet wrapped around her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up, pulling the sheet with her. The events from the previous night came crashing down on her. She smiled at the thought of her and Percy as she headed into the kitchen. "Seaweed Brain?" she asked but no one answered. She looked on the fridge and found a note that had her name written on it and she picked it up. It read:

_Good Morning beautiful! Sorry I snuck out on you but I had to be at work early and I didn't want to wake you. I'll be home around 12 and we can talk. Oh and I left you breakfast in the microwave. _

Annabeth looked at the clock. It was 11:52 so Percy should be home. She didn't bother with the breakfast. She just took a quick shower, braided her hair, and pulled on one of Percy's shirts. By the time she got back, Percy was there. "Hey," she said as she walked into the room. He smiled, "Hey." He leaned against the counter, "About last night, um..." she cut him off. She knew where this was going. "Yeah I understand. One time thing, right?" She looked at the floor. Percy put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face, "Actually I was going to say it was the best night of my life, and that I'm sorry if you don't like me in that way." Annabeth looked into his eyes, "Perce why did it take you this long to tell me that you like me?" Percy's cheeks became red and he looked down at her, "Because Annabeth...I don't like you, I love you." He turned around and waited for her to reject him but all he felt was a tap on his shoulder. He slowly turned back to her. She had the biggest grin on her face. "What is so funny, Wise Girl?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. She leaned up and kissed him, "Because silly, I love you too!"

The End


End file.
